Fanboy/Gallery/Season 1 segments 27-39
'Total Recall' Eating cereal with Agent 08.PNG good night, agent 8.JPG Agent 8 is dangerous?.JPG Pry from cold red face.JPG 'Refill Madness' Imagem231.PNG Imagem289.PNG Thanks for picking up our other friends.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' There's pink.JPG and there's blue.JPG p-p-p-p-pink.JPG b-b-b-b-blue.JPG Fanboy 'Pink...' s1e15a.JPG Fanboy 'Oh! Blue...' s1e15a.JPG U33.PNG 'The Tell-Tale Toy' Staring at the ultra ninja.JPG I can't touch it.jpg trying to resist the ultra-ninja.JPG 'Cold War' We should reach the bottom of that box.JPG Fever blindness.JPG Fanboy sneezes in Chum Chum's face.JPG Sick_ninja_Fanboy.JPG Angry over Kyle.JPG Ninja demonstration.JPG Send in the cloans!.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Bouncing in the round bubble.JPG I wonder....JPG Fanboy's wondering face.JPG CC sniffs the bubble.JPG EWW! GROSS!.JPG Fanboy sees through the bubble.PNG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' Light flashing behind the crowd s1e17a.jpg|A light? Then that means... Kyle 'make others feel bad' s1e17a.jpg|"...only to make others feel bad about themselves." Kyle 'i hope to' s1e17a.jpg|"And I hope to..." Kyle 'never' s1e17a.jpg|"Never..." Kyle 'lay eyes upon him' s1e17a.jpg|"Lay eyes upon him..." Kyle 'again' s1e17a.jpg|"Again!" Chum Chum forcing Kyle's eyes open s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'you know perfectly well' s1e17a.jpg|"You know perfectly well it's..." Chum Chum closing his eyes s1e17a.jpg Chum Chum walks off s1e17a.jpg|Off I go... Fanboy signing stop s1e17a.jpg|No. No! NO! Tire bouncing s1e17a.jpg Fanboy swinging Kyle out s1e17a.jpg|"...best friends." Fanboy 'well, three days' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, three days." Kyle's pushes F&C out of frame s1e17a.jpg File:Sigmund "Dazzle you later!" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzle you later!" Sigmund disappears s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'does he perfer' s1e17a.jpg|"OR, does he prefer to..." Fanboy_--materialize--_s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'center of the room' s1e17a.jpg|"...in the center of the room?!" Kyle 'now he'll come here' s1e17a.jpg|And now, he'll come here and see that I'm NOBODY and I have NOTHING! Fanboy 'you have us' s1e17a.jpg|"Don't be silly, you have us." Main 3 startled s1e17a.jpg|HONK, HONK, HONK! F&C running past s1e17a.jpg|"I'm driving!" Kyle sees F&C out the window s1e17a.jpg|Hi, Kyle! See us? Kyle closes the blinds s1e17a.jpg Fanboy has an idea s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, I think I got an idea." Fanboy with a marionette s1e17a.jpg Kyle about to reject the offer s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'well, well.' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, well." Kyle with hand on heart s1e17a.jpg|"So, Kyle the Constipater finally..." Fanboy 'then that means' s1e17a.jpg|"Then that means?" Chum Chum 'i'm gonna do' s1e17a.jpg|"I'm gonna do..." Kyle 'so...' s1e17a.jpg|"So..." Kyle 'see you at' s1e17a.jpg|"See you at -- Milkweed?" Bears before disappearing s1e17a.jpg Bears disappearing s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund takes his bears with him. Bears after disappearing s1e17a.jpg F&C coming down s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'you still have' s1e17a.jpg|"Aw, don't feel bad, Kyle. You still have your friends." Kyle about to hug F&C s1e17a.jpg 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' Captain fanbeard.PNG Set sail!.PNG Such beautiful treasure.JPG Fanboy talking in Spanish s1e17b.png|Fanboy can speak Spanish. Okay, four ways.JPG Treasure ho.JPG 'Fan vs. Wild' Fanboy_with_head_down_s1e18a.jpg Calling burittos.jpg Glad you could stay.PNG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg 'The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy' You're only 2 inches tall.PNG Fanboy 'nice flow' s1e18b.jpg 'Separation Anxiety' FC_linking_arms_in_song_s1e19a.jpg Far away from Chum Chum.JPG Fanboy writes a letter to Chum Chum.JPG sealing Chum Chum's letter.jpg listening as the school is lifted.JPG 'Strings Attached' Fanboy's Self Portrait.png Hank going to check Fanboy.jpg Hank checking Fanboy.jpg Fanboy's annoying blackboard picture.jpg Not a human anymore.JPG Marionette Fanboy walking.jpg Chum Chum helping Maironette Fanboy through the halls.jpg Weird tall thing with wheels.jpg 'The Book Report of the Dead' Necronomicon speaks to Fanboy.JPG Collage.jpg|Fanboy is not impressed with this art